rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Horror-That-Was-Guard
'''Horror-That-Was-Guard, also known as "Hey, You!" or "Ali", '''is a character played on World 42 by Ellen almost solely for getting rid of roflassasins and disrupting stuffy political meetings. Horror-That-Was-Guard currently wanders the sands without a cause. Biography It was an ordinary day in Al Kharid, and as is an unfortunate pattern in RSRP, somebody attacked the palace while shooting thunder out their eyeballs, lightning out their arse, and shadow barrages out their nostrils. A nameless guard fought the attacker and defeated him, protecting the Emira to the end, but was then killed by the subsequent explosion that ka-boomed the body. The Emir, Kato, felt incredibly guilty for the event; and even more so after being unable to find the family of the guard. So, he took to the burial preparations himself as a sign of respect for the fallen soldier. (Un)Fortunately, the Emir was a man of great magical power, and one of the pendants around his neck, in the shape of a small wooden skull, fell out and onto the body's chest as it was wrapped. The necromantic powers thus created a phylactery of sorts- Horror-That-Was-Guard still holds onto this Several hours later, breath was once more heard within the chamber of the dead. A shuddering, wheezing gasp; and then the sound of shuffling as the now undead creature lived once more... ... And went back to work. It's continued to do so since. Appearance Horror-That-Was-Guard appears to be genderless; it having armour suited to that of either a tall, thin woman, or a short, thin man. It remains clothed in the armour of the Palace Guard, with a snazzy new leather hood clasped with an odd bone pin to hide it's face and appearance. It's arms, where revealed, seem to be impossibly leathery; dried and preserved by the desert sands. Thankfully, it is polite enough to not go out into the rain for the sake of other's noses and it's own self-preservation. Personality Horror-That-Was guard was revived by mistake, and frankly, does not retain the intelligence that it had before. It is loyal to a fault to Al-Kharid; and will fight to the death for whoever happens to be ruling it at the time regardless of who it may be. Perhaps that is because It was killed by a blow to the head. However, it is able to retain enough intelligence to do it's job and is fully able to determine if somebody is an asshole or not. It will fight, It will take orders, and it will not question them. Occasionally, if it speaks to somebody, it will speak of it's jumbled memories and pain enduring them; but that is rare, and It will remain silent afterwards, only punctuated by the wheezing, Darth-Vader breaths it rhythmically takes. Generally speaking, it is gentleman- and though it is utterly terrifying, it attempts to be nice to children. Abilities Who needs self-preservation when you are already preserved for eternity? Horror-That-Is-Guard, with it's dual steel scimitars, will throw Itself after any enemy. No stabs will make it cry out in pain; no slashes will draw blood, as there is no blood to pour and no life to take. It still retains some speed and agility, though it's actual strategy and intelligence is questionable at best. It is is utterly unable to use runes or ranged equipment- or read. Or do much else, really. Trivia *Horror-That-Was-Guard's "Kill-count" is three throwaway assassins. It has arrested or knocked out many other characters. Or both. *It's "Door-Count" is 20. *Recently, somebody gave Horror-That-Was-Guard the nickname of "Ali" after realising that it had no name. *The character was formed when the RP'er was the drunkest she has ever been in her entire life. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Undead Category:Warrior Category:Humor Category:Kharidian Category:Neutral Category:Lich